Seaside Hill Bananadonna
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Bowser Jr. and Toadette are once again in Seaside Hill, looking for special bananas far more valuable than any regular bananas. Ooooh, banana...
1. Chapter 1

**Seaside Hill Bananadonna**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I sorta threw the title out of nowhere. Enjoy it, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

Bowser Jr. and Toadette were once again in Seaside Hill, having left their home as they went in search for a special bunch of shining bananas, that were far more healthier and valuable than any bananas before. This is because that morning, Toadette was hungry, and her stomach growling convinced her to come to Seaside Hill, taking Bowser Jr., who had nothing better to do. So the two made their point at the point of entry to Seaside Hill, looking around them to see the nice, beautiful tropical jungle foliage, as well as the checkerboard hills and mountains that populated the white, sandy beach.

"Let's go get those bananas!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed as he grabbed Toadette by the arm and ran up the hill.

Toadette gulped as she was pulled by Bowser Jr. "I have a bad feeling about this..." She muttered quietly.

Bowser Jr. laughed as he winked at Toadette, shouting to her, "Hold on!"

Bowser Jr. and Toadette ran over two loops, before jumping off from the second loop, soaring over the tropical jungle foliage that was below them. Bowser Jr. pointed at the big salty lake within the middle of the dolphin island, with Toadette screaming as she held down her dress.

"This is a big fall, isn't it?" Toadette admitted as she and Bowser Jr. were getting closer to diving.

Bowser Jr. scoffed as he shook his head, a crazy grin across his face. "Ha! I've done bigger falls than this."

"Really?" Toadette asked in shock.

Bowser Jr. nodded. "Watch me land a hit." He then went back into his spiky green shell, spinning around as he bounced off the surface of the lake, with Toadette being spun around. Toadette groaned as she covered her mouth, her face turning green as she felt sick. Bowser Jr. then bounced off the water and landed on the grass nearby, popping out of his shell as he shook his head, getting the water off of him. Toadette ran into the bushes, barfing after spinning around for too much. Bowser Jr. chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, that was a bumpy ride," Bowser Jr. admitted as he shrugged, smiling sheepishly as Toadette came back from the bushes, slightly annoyed as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, which grumbled after throwing up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Giminod gamshed glippery glishes! Where oh where could we find more special bananas?" Toadette asked as she moved her arms around, feeling her stomach grumble. "I know it's been more than three years in the real world, but it's only been a few minutes so in our world, and I'm still pretty hungry."

Bowser Junior sighed as he turned to Toadette, placing his hands on his hips. "You're always hungry, even if it's just one minute after. I don't know how we're going to find those special bananas at the rate we're going..."

Suddenly the ground began shaking as it broke apart, with Bowser Jr. and Toadette screaming as they held each other, falling into the sea. Upon making contact with the water, the two rode on a giant blue whale, which bellowed as it headed towards the Whale Island. Bowser Jr. and Toadette both rode on top as they glanced at each other.

"You would think that the whale would have known where the bananas were!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed to Toadette as they held on.

All of a sudden, just as the whale was approaching the sandy shoreline of a nearby island, the whale transformed into a large bunch of glowing yellow bananas, with both of the youngsters falling into it. Popping their heads out of the banana bunch, Bowser Jr. and Toadette simply laughed as they enjoyed the bananas, opening them up and munching down on them.

"Yummy! That blue whale was really considerate of turning into bananas for us!" Toadette exclaimed as she let out a big belch after shoving several bananas down her mouth, not questioning the logic of what just occurred.

"It may seem like this was blatantly half assed by the author rushing the material, but I wouldn't question it," Bowser Jr. commented as he rolled his left hand around. "At least we got the special bananas."

It was then that the rest of the bananas transformed back into a giant blue whale, crushing both Bowser Jr. and Toadette, which caused immense cramps, much to their major displeasure.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stay on the beach when the bananas suddenly transformed back into the whale._

**THE END**

"Did you like it?" Dry Bowser asked the Lumas as he closed the storybook, being inside the Comet Observatory's library.

The Lumas all glanced at each other, simply blinking as they didn't say a word.

Dry Bowser sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head as he muttered quietly to himself, "Why did I agree to do this...?"


End file.
